jco_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
In the beginning -''' Big Reacta commits the Big Bust * The Magic Sword, Gun, and Book and everything else are created including the Great Creators who would go to be the players of the universe '20,000 B.C. -' The Magic Sword is activated by a wild animal and gives a plant sentience, creating plant man '16,000 B.C. -' The Council of Trees is created between the magical trees '6000 B.C. -' The Three Tribes go to war, and the Legion destroys them with weapons of mass destruction and ascend into their inter-dimensional base '1 -' '400 -' Age of Adventure begins when Edward finds the Magic Sword cast in the Ice Cave, Adventure World Takes place '485 -' Plant Man goes back to take the Magic Sword from Edward '1170 -' The village of Cardiac is created by nomads in the Crescent Canyon '1434 -' Hrothgar finds the Magic Sword in the Kong Jungle '1498 -' Migaeli Bianchi is Born '1532 -' PooZy creates Pickle Land '1534 -' Migaeli Bianchi creates the Bianchi Sequence and Xomar Galaxy '1546 -' PooZy dies, all pickles in Pickle Land die. '1600 -' Shadow7846 recreates Pickle Land, Joe the Pickle becomes leader of Pickle Land '1612 -' Square Dude is born '1625 -' Agave Desert is founded '1744 -' Big City is founded '1777 -' Industry City is formed but was originally called Agriculture City because there was no industry back then '1779 -' The town of Cape Rock is formed on the West Coast '1803 -' The Templars are founded in Cardiac beneath the pipes of Puesta Del Sol '1831 -' Industrial revolution begins and Agriculture City gets its name changed to Industry City '1841 -' January 20th Jonathan Allen President is elected president '1858 -' Frogs invade the town of Merde Marais '1865 -' March 4th, Randy Randerson is elected president after the assassination of Abraham Lincoln '1869 -' Gangplank dies * January 20th, Jonathan Kit-Kit is sworn into office '1881 -' The Demon SuperKheaterz visits Moon City '1890 -' Greglius Tumbleweed founds the city of Tumbleweed in the Crescent Canyon '1893 -' January 20th, Daniel Bird is sworn into office '1900 -' The man with no name and two hands becomes the man with no name and 3 hands '1902 -' Ogden University is founded by Mr. College '1911 -' The Water Cartel is created '1916 -' Woodrow Wilson visits the monastery of Habliij and is given the Magic sword by Hrothgar * Hrothgar dies * Doctor Gears is born '1920 -' Santa steals the Magic Sword from Woodrow Wilson… what an asshole '1924 '- Woodrow Wilson dies and assumes the form of Gravelord Nelmirak '1928 -' SPY Corporation is founded '1941 -' SPY Headquarters is built in Mooview County '1946 -' Fabrizio is born '1947 -' Doctor Gears discovers the location of the Fountain of Youth in the Agave Desert '1947 -' Gath Harland unleashes the spirit of Andy while visiting the Temple of the Sun * Santa gifts the Magic Sword to Lee Lee Wee Wee '1949 -' Jack Gibbous creates Moonlight Mile '1950 -' The man with no name and three hands goes back to being the man with no name and two hands '1953 -' Summer, Morgan Jones visits Cedar Creek National Park on a camping trip '1955 -' The first episode of In the Midnight Hour airs '1956 -' Murder Pass is secretly destroyed by the Tumbleweed Military '1957 -' Professor Skimwitz is born '1959 -' Hickory Ham Sam eats several children in the notorious Cedar Creek Atrocity '1960 -' The first Matty Taco is opened in Moon City * Race riots break out in Big City throughout the following decade '1961 -' December 25th, The last episode of the original run of In the Midnight Hour airs '1962 - ' January 24th, Sherif Blake Pond is born '1964 -' Santa Claus is accused of murdering four suspects in Wheaton, Illinois '1966 -' Lee Lee Wee Wee gives the Magic Sword to Igsnuine * Greglius Tumbleweed sends the Brimstone Squad to destroy Huntsville '1971 -' Fabrizio founds FabrizCorp and begins developing some of the first personal robots '1974 -' August 9, Howard Petroleum is sworn into office '1980 -' Les Musicians release their first album: Sucer Ma Bite Chienne '1981 -' Jimmy Carter invents Left Twix * Dick Smith meets Randy Randerson on the playground at age 19 '1983 -' Fabrizio leaves FabrizCorp and remains at his home in Tumbleweed '1984 -' Santa gives Cris Miss his christmasly duties * Igsnuine gives the Magic Sword to Branston Anderson * Doctor Gears begins the LAZARUS Project '1985 -' Nathan Nortelus hired as host for The Woke 92.1 * Doctor Gears abandons the LAZARUS Project and leaves the temple for good * Matty Taco Island Amusement park opens to the Public * OHecc Recordz is founded * 2quicc is born in Industry City '1986 -' Matty Taco Island closes in the “Hot Summer of ‘86” * Disgruntled citizens of Tumbleweed create The Hub '1987 -' Matty V Cum Supreme Court Case '1988 -' The Water Cartel creates their headquarters in the old Matty Taco Island '1990 -' 2quicc runs away from home, Prologue of 2quicc Hood Justice begins * Les Musicians break up * The Chosen defeats Gravelord Nelmirak using the Magic Sword '1993 -' Andrei Gornovoi steals the Magic Sword from The Chosen '1996 -' The Reading Water Crisis begins * The Playaz Circle is formed in Brompton * Santa Claus dies '1997 -' The first episode of the Craig the Corndog Show airs on Local 29 Middlesex County '1998 -' Craig the Corndog massacres 12 children in the Spruce Woods '1999 -' Matty V Cocaine Supreme Court Case '2004 -' 2Quicc runs to Brompton, 2quicc Hood Justice begins '2005 -' Chris Hansen gets the Magic Sword from Andrei Gornovoi '2009 -' Matt DeLanie Publishes documentary “Is Jamogh Black?” '2010 - '''The 4 Spies begin their adventures in saving the world, ''Spy Game Begins * Old Spy HQ is destroyed '''2011 - Matt DeLanie Publishes "The Case Against Glucose" '2015 -' A major breakout from Connors Island Prison occurs * January 11th, Fred the Cactus dies * The 4 Spies save the world from impending galactic doom and are dismissed from the corporation '2016 -' January 20th, Tyler “Ninja” Blevins is sworn into office * The Testostertones release “Russia Doesn’t Exist” * Mr. Buffalo drinks too much punch at the Teacher’s christmas party and takes some crazy pictures '2017 -' Team MoonNotReal is created and wins the first Bed Bowl * Les Musicians go on their Revival tour and release Le Vocabulaire '2018 -' Ninja passes away, Vice President Ali-A becomes president '2019 -' August 12th, Jerim Rokosho creates the African Communist Union * Matt DeLanie creates "The Case Against DHMO" * November 13th, Demon Slayer Studios publishes Lord of All Dragons VII: 2 Dragons ''to Critical Acclaim '''2020 -' January 20th, president Tyler Gonick is sworn into office '2024 -' January, 20th, president Dick Smith is sworn into office * September 11th, Communist Allied Forces are formed in the Tianjin Conference '2025 -' Dick Smith and Nikoli Luikey create the European American Brotherhood to curb the spread of communism '2029 -' Start of the Great African War when Nikoli Luikey * Construction of the Federal Vault begins '2030 -' Marcus Edwards is elected Prime Minister of Canada '2031 -' Bill Schneider receives the Magic Sword '2032 -' January 20th, president Bill Schneider is sworn into office '2033 -' February 16th, America joins the war efforts with Britain * November 25th, Canada joins the war efforts '2035 -' The first American 1,000,000 Dollar Bills are printed '2037 -' Bill Schneider is impeached after a scandal. Mr. Clean is sworn into office '2040 -' July 19, The Great African War ends in nuclear war * August 1, survivors from the greater Boston area escape to the woods and create the Cum Runners * A US Military attachment becomes stranded on the Moonlight Mile Corpórea Oil Rig '2044 - '''The Gulf Desert Rangers are founded '''2045 - '''Big Rock II becomes the leader of the Cum Runners, The Tribe of Sitting Rock is formed '''2052 - '''Jakobstown is constructed '''2070 - '''Mosen Auralis is Born '''2072 - '''Telemakus is born to Weak Lung '''2076 '- Sockets is Born '2093 '- Telemakus kills Big Rock II, and becomes Big Rock III * Sockets loses both of his eyes '''2097 - '''Sitting Rock sends one of his tribal sons on a quest across the wasteland to retrieve an ancient pre-war talisman * The Nuclear Summer begins '''2098 - '''The Water Cartel reforms in the Massachusetts wasteland '''2099 - '''The Water Cartel performs the great water heist on the Federal Vault * Sitting Rock peacefully passes away * Bill Schneider is killed Category:Ideas Category:JCO